1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to an exposure method, an exposure device for performing the exposure method and a method of manufacturing a display substrate using the exposure method.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes an LCD panel including a thin-film transistor (TFT) substrate, a color filter substrate facing the TFT substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the TFT substrate and the color filter substrate.
The TFT substrate and the color filter substrate include multiple layers manufactured via a photolithographic process, an exposing process and a developing process.
The exposing process is performed by applying light to (e.g., irradiating) a photoresist layer formed on a substrate through a separate photo mask having a regular pattern. For example, the light reacts with the photoresist layer of the substrate so that the photoresist layer is patterned according to the pattern formed on the photo mask.
As the size of the LCD device increases, a size of an irradiation area and a size of a photo mask may be limited. Thus, the exposing process is performed by scanning a substrate that is divided into a plurality of exposing areas using a plurality of expose devices. However, when an exposure device is misaligned with an exposing area, a defect in the resulting LCD device may occur.